Forum:Sonic the Hedgehog: The Mobius Wars
Deep inside of a hollow forest, two hedgehogs were running for their lives. Their names were Shelly and Jezz. “This way!” cried Jezz, as he turned around a corner. “Okay!” said Shelly, as she followed. Their pursuers were two robots who were flying towards them via built in rocket boosters. Jezz gathered the power of the chaos force and launched a Chaos Spear at one of the robots. The spear struck the robot, screwed up its systems, and caused the robot to explode. The other robot transformed his arm into a laser blaster and fired at the two. “Chaos Shield!” cried Jezz. Jezz outstretched his arms and an emerald colored shield formed before him. Then Shelly spin dashed into the robot and defeated it. “Looks like we’re safe for now.” Said Jezz. “Look!” cried Shelly. She pointed towards three figures riding on some flying boards. “Found some more!” said a green hawk. Jezz recognized them. “The Babylon Rouges.” Said Jezz. “What are you three doing here?” The green hawk smiled. “Rounding you up!” he said. “And getting our pay!” “Who are these guys?” asked Shelly. “The Babylon Rouges. They are great thieves, who have come across Sonic more then once. The green hawk is Jet the Hawk, their leader. The purple swallow is Wave, and the grey albatross is Storm.” “Rouges: Tag ‘em and bag ‘em!” said Jet. Wave and Storm dashed at Jezz. Wave reached into her pack and grabbed a bomb and threw it at Jezz. Jezz dodged it. Shelly spin dashed into Wave, but Wave smacked her aside with a giant wrench. Shelly slammed into a tree. Then, Storm dashed in and grabbed her. Storm flew high into the air, holding Shelly by her arms. “Let me go!” cried Shelly. “Poor choice of words!” said Storm. He let Shelly go and she fell back down towards the earth. Jezz jumped up and Shelly landed in his arms. Jezz tossed a Chaos Spear at Jet. Jet dodged it and outstretched his hand. Jezz and Shelly both fell to the floor. They tried to move but couldn’t. They just laid there on the ground. “Why can’t I move?” asked Jezz. Jet laughed. “We Babylon Rouges have the ability to control gravity. Right now, your gravity has been increased so much, that your body can’t handle it. The result: total paralysis.” “Let us go!” cried Shelly. “No chance.” Said Jet. Storm and Wave flew down and grabbed Shelly and Jezz and flew away, while Jet followed. They flew towards a giant hovercraft. A pair of eyes awake in darkness. The pair of eyes belonged to a strange hedgehog. Where am I? He thought to himself. He outstretched his arms until they pressed against some glass. The hedgehog found himself in some sort of stasis pod. He kicked the pod open and jumped out. He turned back and walked towards the pod. He reached inside of it and pulled out two swords. He slammed the two sword hilts together to form a mighty double sided blade. He tucked the blade into a pouch on his back and walked off, into the dark woods. “Who am I?” he said out loud to himself. He put his hand on his head, straining his brain to give him images of his past. Zant. He thought to himself. “My name is Zant the Hedgehog.” He said to himself, agonizingly. “Why… does it hurt so much…to think?” he continued to ask himself. He continued his self-monologue of his memories. “I… can run at very high speeds, I can teleport, my sword can absorb Chaos Energy and…” Zant stopped. He saw the image of someone strange. A face he doesn’t recall. It was the face of a black and red hedgehog. Who is he? Zant thought to himself. Suddenly, Zant heard a strange noise coming from behind him. He saw the three Babylon Rouges flying towards him on their extreme gear. “Storm!” said Jet. “What does the scanner say about his power level?” Storm pulled out the scanner, a tool used to measure the power output for people. Storm watched the numbers go up and up “Incredible!” he said. “What is it Storm?” asked Wave. “6000…7000…8000…8500…, I don’t believe it!” “What’s his power level already, Storm!?” Storm took off the scanner and crushed it in his hand. “Its over nine thoooooouuuusand!” cried Storm. “What, nine thousand?” asked Jet. “There’s no way that can be right!” “Who are you idiots supposed to be.” asked Zant. Jet grinned and said “We’re the Babylon Rouges!” Storm cracked his knuckles. “And your coming with us!” he said. Zant laughed. “I’m not going anywhere with you losers.” Jet outstretched his hand. “It wasn’t a request.” He said. “It was a demand!” Jet called upon the power of gravity and increased Zant’s gravity so he couldn’t move. Zant fell to the floor. “Get him!” said Jet. Storm and Wave flew towards him. Suddenly, Zant disappeared. “Where did he go?” asked Jet. “Behind you.” Said a whisper in Jet’s ear. Jet turned just in time to see Zant’s fist. The force of the blow knocked Jet off his board and he slammed into a tree. Zant took out his double edged sword and split it in half. He twirled the swords in his hands. “Who’s next?” he asked. Storm charged at Zant. He swung his fist, but Zant ducked. Zant sliced Storm’s board in half, and Storm fell to the ground. Wave tossed a bomb at Zant. Zant caught it and disappeared again. Zant reappeared again behind her and put the bomb on the underside of her board. Then he disappeared again and reappeared on Jet’s board. The bomb exploded and Wave screamed as she fell down onto the ground. Jet stood up. “Coward!” he cried. “Face us like a true warrior!” Zant teleported down to the ground. “Fine.” He said. “Come at me. All of you.” Jet pulled out his bashyo fans and flapped them. The wind from the fans nearly blew the trees off of their roots. Zant began to fly away, but then he teleported out of range of the attack. Jet glanced behind him and successfully guarded the attack with his fans. Jet smiled and said “Feel the power of Babylon!” suddenly, a cyclone formed around Zant. Zant flew into the air. Wave took a bomb and through it into the cyclone. Disoriented, Zant couldn’t teleport out of the attack. The bomb exploded, the cyclone stopped and Zant fell from the sky. Zant tried to get up, but Storm slammed him into a tree. Then, Storm uprooted a tree with his bare hands and smacked Zant with it. Zant slammed into the trees, and smoke and dust blew everywhere. “Did we get him?” asked Wave. When the dust cleared, the Babylon Rouges saw… nothing. Zant was gone. “Everyone, be on your guard!” called Jet. Zant’s laughter echoed the woods. “I’m impressed. But I’m afraid it will take a lot more then that to take me down.” Wave looked around intensively. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her mouth, and an arm wrap around her stomach, then she disappeared. Storm noticed her disappearance. “Wave?” he said. “Where’d you go?” Zant teleported in mid air in front of him and kicked his jaw. Then, Zant grabbed him and teleported again. Zant teleported high into a tall tree and held Storm by the fur on his chest. Storm looked down, and then he looked all around. “How did I get up here?” he asked. “You’re an idiot.” Said Zant. “I should let you just drop.” Zant put his hands together like he was praying. “No! Please!” he cried. “Ah, you can take it, brick house.” Said Zant. Zant let Storm fall. Storm screamed as he fell to the ground. The impact when he hit it left a giant crater in the ground. Zant pulled out his swords again and twirled them. He turned toward Jet. “You scared of me yet?” he asked. “Hmph.” Said Jet. “You think I’m scared just cause you took down my comrades?” Jet swung his fans. Wind blew from them that was so sharp, it sliced the tree Zant was standing on. Zant disappeared, then reappeared in front of Jet. Zant got into Jet’s face and smiled. “Yes.” He said. “You should be.” Zant kicked Jet in the chest. Zant then teleported behind Jet and kneed Jet in the back. Then Zant tripped him up, and Jet fell to the ground. Zant grabbed Jet’s head and threw him into the air. Zant teleported into the space in the air where Jet was and unleashed a series of kicks that knocked him higher and higher into the air, laughing all the while. Then, Zant did a front flip and knocked Jet to the floor. Zant teleported back down. He grabbed Jet’s half conscious body and said “You should of listened to that fat friend of yours. You really shouldn’t mess with some one who’s power level is over 9000.” He threw Jet aside and continued walking through the forest. Location: Freedom HQ Sonic the Hedgehog stood over a ledge overlooking the ruins of the old city of Knothole. Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters, walked up behind him and said “I thought I’d find you here.” Sonic turned toward Sally and smiled. Then he glanced back at the ashes of Knothole. “The Iron Queen is gone.” He said. “The Eggman Empire is practically nothing. Snively and the Dark Legion have disappeared. We haven’t heard anything from Mammoth Mogul, or any bounty hunter scum in a while. Scourge is still trapped in the No Zone, and the Suppression Squad is still on Moebius.” Sally smiled and said “Sounds like your not used to being needed all the time.” Sonic nodded. “Yeah, your right.” He said. “Come to Freedom HQ.” said Sally. “I’ve got something to show you…” Sonic followed Sally into Freedom HQ. He looked around and saw his friends Miles “Tails” Prower and Rotor Walrus waiting for them. “What are you trying to show me, Sal?” asked Sonic. Sally smiled and said “It’s a surprise.” She and Sonic stepped up onto a stage with the others. Rotor spoke into a microphone on a console and spoke “Nicole?” into it. “Yes?” said the voice of Nicole, the name of the A.I. computer program that kept Mobius running. “Beam us up onto the station.” He said. “Affirmative.” Said Nicole. “What does that mean?” asked Sonic. “You’ll see!” said Sally. Suddenly, there was a bright light and the Freedom Fighters disappeared. When the bright light stopped, and Sonic got his sight back, he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Woah!” he cried. “Incredible!” What Sonic saw, was a massive space station! The were computers, hallways, monitors…it made Sonic want to run. And so he did. He ran around the entire place and looked around. “This…place…is…huge!” he said. He ran back in front of Sally and the other Freedom Fighters. “When did you guys make this?” Sally crossed her arms and said “Its been in development for years.” Said Sally. “We kept it a secret to surprise you.” Said Tails. Sonic ran over to Tails and gave him a noogy. “Awww…shucks!” said Sonic. “Thanks guys!” Tails laughed and said “Your welcome! Now let go!” Rotor tapped Sonic on his shoulder to get his attention. “That’s not the only thing!” he said. “Come with me!” Rotor led Sonic into a room with a giant monitor. Sally followed. Rotor got on the console and brought up a list of people whom Sonic recognized. “What’s this?” he asked. “This is a detailed list of all of our allies on Mobius.” Said Sally. “GUN, the Chaotix, other Freedom Fighter teams, everyone we know is on this list.” “But that’s not we wanted to show you.” Said Rotor. “This is.” Rotor brought up a new list. The list was full of people Sonic didn’t recognize. “Who are they?” he asked. “These are some possible new additions to the Freedom Fighters. They each have interesting powers and skills that would make them great assets to any Freedom Fighter team.” “Cool!” said Sonic. “And…you’re going to train them.” Sonic had a confused look on his face. “I’m going to what now?” Suddenly, an alarm went off. Sirens went red and started blinking wildly. “What’s going on?” cried Sonic. “Security breach!” said Rotor. “Someone recently hacked the system, and downloaded the copies of our files.” Suddenly Nicole’s voice rang through the station. “We’re under attack!” she cried. “The dome around the city has been infiltrated by Metal Sonic!” “What? Metal Sonic?” repeated Sonic. Then, Bunnie D’ Coolette’s voice rang through the station. “Ya’ll better get down here quick! We’re fighting some kind of upgraded Badnik horde!” “We’re on our way, Bunnie!” cried Sally. “I’ll monitor everything from here.” Said Rotor. “Hurry and get down there!” Sonic, Tails, and Sally both ran down towards the transporter and were beamed down back to Mobius. Once they were back in Freedom HQ, Sally began to give her orders. “Sonic, find Metal Sonic. He’s probably going to destroy the shield generator.” Sally turned towards Tails. “Tails, you and I will be going out to the field to help the others. Hurry!” she cried. The three ran in separate directions. Sonic ran after Metal Sonic while Tails and Sally ran towards the outskirts of the city of New Megaopolis. … Sonic could see the fires from the shield generator building miles away. As he continued to inch closer and closer to the building, he could see Metal Sonic doing battle with some guards. They tried to stop him, but Metal Sonic just tossed them out of his way. Sonic spin dashed into the back of Metal Sonic’s head. Metal Sonic turned to face his opponent. “What’cha up to Metal-Me?” asked Sonic. A cold laugh came from Metal Sonic. “Beginning your city’s downfall.” Replied Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic’s arm transformed into a canon and blasted Sonic with a laser blast. Sonic hit a nearby wall. Metal Sonic aimed his canon at the unprotected shield generator. Sonic looked up and tackled Metal Sonic before he could fire. Metal Sonic kicked Sonic off of him and got up. Metal Sonic charged at Sonic. He grabbed Sonic and slammed him into a wall. Sonic broke free from his grasp and spin dashed into his head. Then, Sonic slammed Metal Sonic into the same wall Metal Sonic had slammed him into. Suddenly, the engine on Metal Sonic’s back began to whir. The engine blasted Sonic with fire. Sonic skidded across the floor but back flipped and recovered. He charged Metal Sonic again. He spin dashed into Metal Sonic, but he guarded it. Sonic back flipped out of his spin dash form and punched Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic caught the fist in his robotic palm. Metal Sonic then, elbowed Sonic in his chest, then backhand slapped him away. His arms turned back into laser canons, and they blasted in Sonic’s direction. Sonic recovered from his attack and ran across the room out of range of the blaster shots. Metal Sonic’s aim followed Sonic as he ran. Sonic wasn’t even paying attention. He ran in front of the shield generator and ducked. The blaster shots hit the shield generator and it exploded, blowing Sonic away. “No!” cried Sonic. In the outskirts of the city, the rest of the Freedom Fighters were doing their best to keep the robots at bay. Bunnie D'Coolette blasted one of the robots with her arm canon. Two robots charged at her, but she grabbed them both, slammed them together, and tossed them aside. Her husband, Antoine D’Coolette kept them at bay with his wicked sword play. After slashing one of the robots, another shot a laser blast at him. Antoine quickly turned around and deflected the attack back at the robot, which blew up. Amy Rose was on a rampage, smashing every robot she passed with her Piko Piko hammer. The newest additions to the Freedom Fighters, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat were also in the thick of battle. Big jumped from a ledge and crushed about five robots under his massive gut. Cream the Rabbit sent her super powered Chao, Cheese, to attack them. The Chao glowed blue with power and flew through the robot’s chests, while Cream hopped off of the robot’s heads following his rampage. Tails and Sally ran into the battle to aid them. “Hurry, Freedom Fighters!” cried Sally. “Fight them back!” Suddenly, there was a loud rumble. Then the dome around the city of New Megaopolis dissipated. “Oh no!” cried Sally. In the distance, she could see one of Dr. Eggman’s most fearsome inventions; the Egg Phoenix. Its flamethrowers flaring, it flew towards the city. “Fall back!” cried Sally. “We need to evacuate the citizens!” Each of the Freedom Fighters ceased their fights and ran back towards the city. Sonic regained conscious and stood up. Metal Sonic walked over, and lifted him up by the throat, laughing. “Well, well, well, Sonic.” It said in a cold, robotic voice. “It seems you have lost your edge.” Metal Sonic threw Sonic onto the ground near the ruins of the destroyed building. “You never did have my ‘always-calculating’ intelligence. It seems your city has been attacked, and you are powerless to do anything about it.” Sonic smiled and stood up. “Nothing huh?” Sonic dashed off into the city. Metal Sonic was about to follow when his comm link began to beep. “Metal Sonic,” said the voice of Dr. Eggman. “You’ve finished your assignment. Come back for your next mission.” “But…the hedgehog…” “…is mine.” Finished Dr. Eggman. “He will not get far. The Egg Phoenix will distract them long enough for the Egg Fleet to come in. In the meantime, come back to base for your next mission assignment.” “Understood.” Replied Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic dashed out of the city, back towards Dr. Eggman’s base. “Hurry!” cried Sally. “Run to Castle Acorn!” The Freedom Fighters were trying to keep the crowd contained and escort them to Castle Acorn. Sonic ran up to Sally and said “How’s everything?” Sally turned back towards him. “How’s everything?” repeated Sally, angrily. “Do you not see the fires? The panic in the streets? The injured civilians? You tell me how things are going!” “I’m sorry!” said Sonic. “Metal Sonic outsmarted me!” “We’ll discuss this later.” Said Sally. “Right now, we need to get these people to safety. Help us out, and try to provide some cover from the Egg Phoenix.” Sonic nodded. Sonic ran up the side of a building and looked out for the Egg Phoenix. He spotted and ran towards it. How am I going to stop that thing? Thought Sonic. Last time, Tails used some neutralizing mines to stop it. I’ve got no neutralizing mines, and no way to stop it. For now, I guess I’ll just have to draw its fire away. “Hey, hot stuff!” cried Sonic. “Down here!” The Egg Phoenix didn’t respond. “Eggman, you wanna try barbequing me?” Still no response. Sonic frowned. He must not be piloting. He thought. Sonic tried spin dashing into it, but to no avail. Some guns positioned on the outside of the Phoenix began to fire at Sonic. Sonic dodged the shots and jumped onto the outside of the ship. He crawled over to the windshield and punched the glass. Sonic jumped inside. He found the controls. No one was piloting the ship. It was set to autopilot. “I have to disable the autopilot.” Sonic said out loud. Sonic looked at the controls for a way to shut it down. Let’s see… thought Sonic. How would Tails do it? Sonic punched the console and disabled the autopilot. “Not exactly how Tails would do it, but just as effective.” “Warning!” said a computer voice. “Losing altitude!” the ship began to dive towards the city. “Woah!” cried Sonic. Sonic grabbed the steering wheel and pulled up. The Phoenix flew up into the air. Once it was in the outskirts of the city, Sonic jumped out of it, as it crashed into a nearby mountain. “Keep moving, y’all!” cried Bunnie, as she escorted a large group of civilians into Castle Acorn.” Sally activated her comm-link. “What’s our status, Rotor?” she said. “Sonic’s managed to set the Egg Phoenix off course.” Said Rotor. “But the Egg Fleet’s on its way. I’ve sent the hover craft to your location. It should be big enough to carry everyone out of here.” “Understood.” Said Sally. “Sally!” cried Rotor. “It’s a new development! Metal Sonic’s leading an army of robots into the city. They’re coming towards the castle!” Cream flew towards Sally. “Sally!” she cried. “We’ve got pretty much everyone into the castle, and the hovercraft’s just arrived.” Sally nodded. “Good.” She said. “Hurry, let’s get these people out of here!” The two ran into the castle where everyone was crammed into. They opened a back door. Prince Elias Acorn walked up to Sally and said, “Is there anything I can do to help?” “Not now!” said Sally. Sally grabbed a megaphone and said “Attention, everyone! Please walk into the hovercraft as we prepare to leave the city!” The civilians began to pour into the hovercraft. Among them, Acorn Councilor: Hamilin, could be seen saying “Hmph. Some protectors.” Big and Antoine helped escort them into the hover craft, while Tails and Bunnie flew into the sky and looked out. “Here they come!” cried Bunnie! She could see Metal Sonic and the robots speeding towards the castle. Sally began to panic. “Hurry!” she cried. “Go go go go go!” About half of the civilians were poured into the massive ship. It was too late. Metal Sonic and his robots attacked. Amy, Antoine, and Big tried to hold them off but Metal Sonic tossed them all aside. His arms turned into laser canons and he began to fire them wildly. The rest of the robots also began to fire. Suddenly, Sonic spin dashed into Metal Sonic. Sally looked at the chaos and began to cry. Rotor called her again on her comm.-link. “Sally!” he cried. “The Egg Fleet’s right on top of you!” The Egg Fleet flew in and began to blast the city, reducing it to ashes and rubble. Teary eyed, Sally ran inside of the hovercraft. The Freedom Fighters and Elias followed her. “Close the doors, Nicole!” she said. Nicole, who was piloting the ship said “Are you sure?” “YES!” cried Sally. The doors closed. The hovercraft began to fly away…leaving over half of the population stranded! Sally spoke into her comm.-link. “Freedom Fighters!” she said. “Come on! We’re leaving!” Sonic spoke into his comm..-link. “WHAT?” he asked. “And leave half the population behind?” “Sonic, if we don’t leave now, no one will be able to leave! We have to come back for them later!” Sonic frowned, but said “Fine.” And ran off after the hovercraft. The Hovercraft went full speed away and left the city. Sonic followed the hovercraft out of the city. Back inside the forest, Zant came across a large craft. “What is that thing?” he asked himself. He didn’t see any visible entrance, so he took his swords and began to cut open a wall. Once he did he walked inside and found other people inside, chained to walls in individual prison cells. One of them, an orange hedgehog looked up and said “Who are you?” “My name’s Zant…” “WATCH OUT!” she cried. Suddenly, something blue and liquid covered Zant’s face. Zant could feel himself being lifted up and tossed aside. When his vision cleared, he saw a giant liquid creature standing over him. “What are you?” he asked. “I am…CHAOS!” cried the creature. Discussion This is my new fanfic. Tell me what ya'll think of it. --Twilightwizard0309 11:31, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Its really awesome!!!Shady the Hedgehog 21:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Awww, thnx! :) Twilightwizard0309 09:10, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Come on guys! Don't leave me hangin'! Look at it! Twilightwizard0309 11:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Pretty neat. I don't think Chaos can talk though. -Tawny the Rabbit This is the new Chaos. He was created by Doc Eggman. Twilightwizard0309 21:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC)